


When the Nightingale Sings

by ClaraTucker123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (for real not like season 8), Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Romeo and Juliet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraTucker123/pseuds/ClaraTucker123
Summary: The Houses Lannister and Stark are sworn enemies for ages. One love will either unite both families or destroy them. What happens when the nightingale sings?





	1. A Lannister and A Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my self-indulgent Sanrion Romeo and Juliet AU that I needed to do it to get it out of my system. It won’t be a very long fic and you are welcome to read it if you want to. Consider leaving kudos or a comment.

Queen Daenerys have announced a feast as celebration for the end of the war against the Others, creatures who came from the cold winter and destroyed many lives. Now it was springtime but the families of Westeros have not yet overcome the deaths of their beloved ones.

House Stark have lost their patriarch and their eldest son, Eddard and Robb. Bran Stark was now the heir since their cousin Jon found himself unable to return from the Wall that protected them. However, Bran was still a child and had much to learn. Catelyn Stark was acting as head of the family but the leadership position wasn’t very comfortable to her, she still missed her husband and son very much.

House Lannister was having a similar problem. After the war, Jaime Lannister was the eldest male heir left but he was a Kinght and couldn’t take a wife or have any children of his own. Cersei Lannister saw this as an opportunity to take control over the House Lannister, she couldn’t bare the idea of her younger brother becoming the heir.

Both Houses were sworn enemies even before the war, and after the war the hostilities increased. There couldn’t be a Lannister and a Stark together in the same room without a fight. This is why none of them wanted to attend the feast, except for Sansa Stark.

The young Sansa wanted nothing more than for the war to be over so that they could have songs and feasts once again, but her family was still at war withing themselves.

“I don’t understand your concern, mother. There will be other people at the feast.”, she said at the dinner table that night.

“I can’t have my children among Lannisters, it’s too dangerous. Those lions are not to be trusted.”

“Why do you want to go to a stupid feast, anyway?”, Arya asked with an angry look on her face, “We’ve already celebrated the end of the war.”

“I like to have fun and make new friends. Decent ones, not the dirty ones you go out with.”

“You are too stuck up, Sansa. Nobody wants to be friends with you.”

“Enough the both of you.”, Catelyn interrupted before things got ugly between the two sisters, “Nobody in this house is attending this feast and that’s the end of it.”

Sansa wanted to argue but she knew that her mother wouldn’t change her mind no matter what Sansa had to say, so she returned to her dinner like the discussion never happened. Deep down, she was sadden by the fact that all of her friends would be there but she couldn’t only because she was a Stark.

Tyrion have lost his brother over the course of the night. He wasn’t worried because he knew Jaime enough to guess that he was probably sword fighting with somebody in the woods. However, Tyrion could use some help since it was very dark and he was too drunk to even stand up straight. 

He leaned over a tree and his ears catch the sound of a beautiful song coming from above. Could it be that his drunken mind was playing tricks on him? He looked up and saw the silhouette of a young woman by her bedroom window.  
And what a voice she had! Sweet, delicate, harmonious… she was singing a sad song about a girl trapped in a world she doesn’t belong and Tyrion felt her melancholy. He must have gasped too loud because she stopped singing.

“Who is there?”, asked Sansa alarmed. 

Tyrion knew that he should probably have stayed quiet, but he never mastered that particular art.

“I’m sorry, my lady. I was just marveled by your singing, but I can leave now if you prefer.”

Sansa thought about it.

“Thank you, sir. My mother says I shouldn’t be talking to strangers but you seem very kind.”

“Your mother is a wise woman. Sometimes kindness can hide malicious intentions.”

Tyrion stood as tall as he could but it was too dark to see her face.

“I can’t stand rudeness. I’m always kind to people,” she said, “except with my sister when she gets on my nerves.”

“I could say the same about my own sister, my lady. She’s not particularly known for her kindness either.”

That made her giggle.

“What is your name, kind stranger?”

“Tyrion. And yours, my lady?”

“Sansa.”

“Sansa… have we met before, my lady? Your name sounds familiar to me.”

“I don’t know, sir. Maybe if I saw your face I could find out, but it’s too dark.”

“That’s probably for the best, my lady. My appearance is usually frowned upon, and tonight I’m afraid I’m not very… presentable.”, he thought that was a polite way to let her know he was too drunk.

“I’m sure you are not ugly, my lord. Perhaps we could meet again at daylight.” 

“Are you attending the feast tomorrow?”, Tyrion wasn’t planning to go to the feast himself but plans could change.

Sansa was quiet for a while and Tyrion worried that maybe he have offended her with his question.

“I’ll try.”, she said it at last. There was some movement behind her in the bedroom. “I have to go now, sir.”

“Alright, then. Have a good night, my lady.”

Sansa didn’t have time to respond. She had to shut the window and close the curtains before her maid could see what was happening.

Tyrion continued his search for Jaime, but all he could think about was in Sansa’s voice. Someone held him by his shoulders and he took a long time before realizing that it was his brother’s squire. 

“Pod!”

“Shh… be quiet, sir, we shouldn’t be here.”

“And why the hell not?”

“We are close to the Starks residence, sir. You could be killed just by walking in here!”

Starks? Could she be…?

“The Starks residence? Why didn’t you tell me that sooner? I could have peed all over that tree.”, Tyrion joked to hide his fear.

“Well...”, he thought, “… if she is a Stark things sure will get interesting.”


	2. The Feast

It seemed like everyone in Westeros were at the feast. Sansa didn’t know how she would find Tyrion in there, but nevertheless she found some familiar faces among the crowd. Margaery Tyrell was dancing with her brother Loras and waved at her from the distance. Theon Greyjoy dared to approach the Queen’s last dragon, Sansa could tell that he was doing this to impress Jeyne Poole since he had a crush on her for ages.

“He will not harm you,” Daenerys assured, “Drogon only hurts the ones who attack his mother.”

Theon was almost placing his hand on Drogon’s head but the dragon sneezed and he had to lay on the ground to protect from the fire that came out of Drogon’s nose. Jeyne laughed and the Queen and her court followed her.

Sansa thought the Queen looked beautiful on her black dress and red cape. The end of the War had made the sparkle return to her eyes, although there was a lot of grief behind them too. Sitting with her at the great table were her maids and the Heads of the Great Houses of Westeros. Oberyn was the Head of House Martell and by his side was his lover, Ellaria. Yara was the Head of House Greyjoy since her uncle was deemed unfit to lead and Theon had no interest in being the Head.

Lyanna Mormont was Head of her House, and the last living Mormont since the War. Lady Olenna was the Head of House Tyrell since Loras was a knight and couldn’t take a wife and have children. House Tully was familiar to her, since it used to be her mother’s House before marriage, and she saw her uncle Edmure occupying that chair. Sansa was surprised when she saw Gendry as the Head of House Baratheon since he was a bastard, but that House lost their heirs too so it would made sense for Daenerys to allow Gendry to be Head if he wished. There were empty chairs for Houses Lannister and Stark. Sansa wished to sit in one of them, however she couldn’t draw much attention towards her. 

“Many Houses have women as their Heads now,” she mentioned to her maid.

“Yes, milady, lots of men died during the War,” Brienne replied, “Some Houses died too. Houses Bolton and Frey, for example. They’ve married all of their female heirs and their male heirs died for treason. House Tarly doesn’t exist anymore either since Samwell have decided to become a maester. He’s writing about the War as we speak.”

“Women should be considered first in line to be Head if they were born first. I think the Queen showed us that a woman can be a leader just like any man, or better.”

“Do you wish to become Head of House Stark, milady?”

“I wouldn’t dare. That position belongs to my brother when he becomes of age.”

However, she still felt the need to sit on that chair. How wonderful would it be to speak for your House and defend its interests? To be a part of the court? Her mother didn’t like any of that but Sansa could get used to it. 

“We can’t stay here for long, milady. Your mother will miss us,” Brienne reminded her. 

“Just a few more minutes, Brienne. I haven’t found Tyrion yet.”

“You’ve said you didn’t see his face, milady. How are you going to find him?”

That was a good question.

Tyrion was determined to find her at first, but once he got to the feast he started to worry. What if she doesn’t like what she sees? That thought worried him more than her being a Stark, although Jaime wouldn’t let him forget about that either.

“I can’t believe you fell for a Stark of all people,” his brother said, “What happened to Shae? You were head over hills for her during the War.”

“She was alright… until she betrayed me.”

“Oh, and you think the Stark girl won’t?”

“Is it strange if I trust her more than any other woman in my life?”

“No, it’s insane.”

Tyrion didn’t want to argue anymore. It sure was insane from the outside, but Jaime hadn’t listen to her singing.

“Just try not to make yourself noticed. We can’t let Cersei know we came here otherwise she will start to ask questions.”

As soon as Tyrion warned his brother he saw Jaime chatting with some of his friends from the army and it didn’t take long until they start with the sword fighting. He sighed. Those fights bore him. Tyrion stayed away from them, maybe Cersei would only hear about Jaime and he could come up with the excuse that he just wanted to play with his mates.

“Lord Tyrion, what a surprise,” a soft voice said behind his back. Not the soft voice he was looking for, sadly.

“Varys. Of course…” he turned around to face the bald man who he trusted just as much as he feared, “It’s been a while since we don’t see each other.”

“And whose fault is that, sir?”

“Sorry, I know you’ve visited but I was busy.”

“I can see that. Did I hear it correctly? Are you looking for a wolf?”

Damn you sneaky spider!

“It’s wrong to listen to private conversations, Varys.”

“Not as wrong as what you are doing, I’m sure.”

“I was just curious about the young lady, but if you plan to tell Cersei about this then I’ll go home. Just leave the poor Stark alone.”

“There’s no need to fear me, Lord Tyrion. I will help you in your search.”

Tyrion was caught by surprise.

“You are?”

“Of course. I’m a romantic, you see. Lady Sansa isn’t very far away.”

Brienne grew impatient. She loved Sansa but couldn’t just let her do whatever she wanted otherwise there would be consequences.

“We really should leave now, milady,” she urged. 

“I think you are right… it’s getting late.”

Sansa was disappointed but there was nothing she could do about it. Brienne helped her put the hood back on for their journey home, but two men approached them before they left.

“Excuse me, milady. I am Lord Varys. You don’t know me but I knew your father,” said one of the men. He was bald and very fat. His smile was friendly but Sansa felt like he wasn’t trustworthy, “He was a noble and honest man.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said politely. 

“Before you leave, may I introduce you to Lord Tyrion of House Lannister?” 

“Oh...” she looked at the short man and blushed, “Lord Tyrion.”

“Good evening, my lady,” he said and took her hand to place a kiss in it. She smiled lovingly.

“House Lannister?” Brienne noted. She looked at Tyrion with a rigid expression on her face.

“The best Lannister, I assure you,” said Varys, “Lord Tyrion is a War hero. Perhaps you’ve heard about the Battle of Blackwater?”

“Of course,” Sansa replied.

“It was thanks to Tyrion that we’ve managed to keep Stannis’ army out of our gates. He was also the Queen’s personal adviser during our battles against the Others.”

“You are very brave, sir.”

“Any man is brave enough when their own head is at stake, my lady.”

She laughed at that. Tyrion relaxed, Sansa didn’t hate him after all. 

“We should be going now, milady,” Brienne rushed her, “Your mother must have noticed you are gone by now.”

“Oh, alright then,” she looked at Tyrion with sadness in her eyes, “I’m sorry, my lord. I wish I could stay.”

“That’s fine, my lady. Perhaps we could meet again some other time.”

“Yes, perhaps.”

Sansa was very upset but there was nothing she could do about it.

Catelyn really did miss her daughter but she accepted the excuse that Sansa wanted to prolong her evening walk with Brienne by taking a different path than what they used to. Deep down, she felt bad for forcing her daughter to stay away from the feast but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Sansa returned to her room and wished that she would dream about Tyrion. He was so charming and clever. The fact that he was a Lannister didn’t bother her at all. There was too much kindness in him.

“My lady,” she heard her voice by the window.

“Lord Tyrion?”

She opened the window and saw him hanging on a tree near by. It was dark but Sansa could see his face now that he was close.

“Hello again,” he said smiling.

“Sir, is this safe? You could fall. My brother did and he loves climbing.”

“To see you again? It’s worth the risk.”

Sansa wondered if he could see her blushing in the dark.

“It was nice seeing you tonight, my lord.”

“So you are not disappointed by my looks?”

“I felt bad for your scar, my lord, but many men were wounded during the War.”

“Except for my brother, only a master swordsman can hurt him. I’m sorry for what my family did to yours during the War, my lady.”

“It’s not your fault, my lord. And the War is over now so maybe we could be friends.”

“You wish to be my friend?”

“I...” Sansa didn’t know what she wanted. Her heart was racing while she thought about it. 

“I can leave you, if that’s what you want.”

“No! I mean… I really like you, Lord Tyrion.”

“I really like you too, Lady Sansa. And I promise that I will never harm you.”

Sansa was anxious but she found courage to lower her head and give him a kiss on the lips. Tyrion was a bit shocked at first, but he kissed her back.

“You should leave,” she said hearing a noise coming from outside the room.

“When can we meet again? I would love to have a proper conversation with you, or maybe another kiss.”

“I don’t know… do you trust Lord Varys?”

“Not really, but he helped me once in the past.” 

“Maybe you could find a secret place for us to meet and send a message through him.”

“I’ll do it, my lady.”

“Until then… I will miss you, my lord.”

“Keep this to remember me by,” he gave her one of his rings.

The face of a lion carved in it was a reminder of which family he belonged to but Sansa didn’t care. Who said a lion and a wolf couldn’t fall in love?


	3. Into the Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support. I feel bad for taking so long to update but I was too tired with college stuff to write anything :/

Sansa was so excited about her first date with Tyrion that she forgot she was supposed to walk very discretely, instead she was almost dancing. Brienne tried to keep calm but that was getting on her nerves.

“Milady, you have to stop drawing attention to yourself,” she said pushing her lady by the arm, “Please, if you want to do this then we have to be careful.” 

“Sorry, Brienne. You are right.”

Sansa stopped with the dancing but still felt the excitement in her heart. Lord Varys had come to the Stark household claiming he just wanted to pay them a visit but in reality he had a message from Tyrion.

Meet me by the gardens outside Daenerys’ castle at noon.

\- Tyrion

Brienne was not happy with that. She was responsible for Sansa’s safety and meeting with a Lannister is very dangerous. Finally, she agreed to help when Sansa claimed that she would go on this date no matter what. Brienne knew that the best thing to do would be to tell Lady Catelyn Stark about this but she couldn’t find the courage to do so because Sansa seemed happier than she ever was and the maid had a soft heart for her young Lady Sansa.

The flowers were blossom now that winter was over. Queen Daenerys allowed anyone to enter the gardens and so loads of people were there to witness the coming of spring. Sansa couldn’t find Tyrion when she looked for him in the crowd.

“What a good day for a walk in the garden,” a very tall and blonde gentleman standing beside her said, “What’s you favorite flower, milady?”

Sansa wasn’t paying attention to him and almost didn’t answer. 

“Huh? Oh… roses, I think.”

“Those are nice. Did you come here to see the roses, milady?”

“Erm… sure.”

“What’s with all the questions?” Brienne snapped at him, “Are you with the Queen’s Guard? Did you come here to arrest us?”

The man raised his arms but didn’t seem scared by Brienne. He flashed a smile to her.

“I apologize. It’s just that your sister looked like she needed some help finding the roses.”

“She’s not my sister,” Brienne said. Her cheeks were red now.

“And I don’t need any help. Thank you, sir.”

“Are you sure? It would be a shame if you missed the roses after coming all this way just to see them,” he winked.

Sansa frowned. She was starting to get suspicious of that man.

“What is your name, sir?”

“Jaime Lannister, milady. And I’m not with the Queen’s Guard. She hasn’t yet forgive me for killing her father, you see.”

Both Sansa and Brienne held their breaths. He was a Lannister, but was he a friend or an enemy? It wasn’t so easy these days. Sansa needed to find out.

“Thank you for your help, sir, but I’m not really looking for roses. Our friend Lord Varys told us about a sunflower that would blossom today at noon.”

Jaime’s smile grew larger on his face.

“Of course! I’ve heard of it too. A very small sunflower. Come with me, milady, and I’ll show you where it is.”

She looked at Brienne and the maid obviously didn’t want to follow that Lannister into the gardens but Sansa had to trust him otherwise she would never meet Tyrion.

“Alright.”

Jaime took them to a different path than the one where everyone else was heading. The flowers there weren’t that pretty and the mud on the floor was going to leave stains on her dress, but none of it matter to Sansa as long as she gets to meet Tyrion.

And so there he was, near a naked tree. He beamed when he saw them approaching. 

“I hope my brother didn’t scare you.” 

“Not at all,” Sansa replied. She was beaming too.

“We’ll leave you two love birds now,” Jaime said.

“I’m not going to leave Lady Sansa!” Brienne protested, “I’m here to protect her.”

“It’s alright, Brienne. I’m with Tyrion now so I’ll be safe.”

Sansa was a little embarrassed by her maid. She could be very intense sometimes.

“Milady, we don’t know anything about these two,“ she spoke as if Tyrion and Jaime weren’t standing right there, “And I can’t leave you alone with a Lannister!” 

“Why don’t you and Jaime walk behind us?” Tyrion offered a compromise, “Walking is always better with company.”

Brienne was soften by the idea of walking with the handsome Jaime Lannister.

“Fine. But don’t go too far, you two. I’ll be watching,” she said.

Sansa had hoped she would be alone with Tyrion, but that was better than nothing. Jaime and Brienne walked behind them as they made their way deeper into the gardens.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you my brother was going to greet you,” Tyrion said, “I always like to keep at least something hidden from Varys.”

“It’s alright, my lord.”

“You may call me Tyrion, if you wish.”

“It’s alright, Tyrion. And you my call me Sansa.”

“I like your name. Sansa. A princess’ name.”

She lowered her hand hoping that he would take it and he did.

“We have to stay here, I’m afraid. The other side of the gardens is full of people.”

“I don’t mind it. I just came here to see you.”

“Oh, well...” he blushed, “You are the first person I know who likes to see me.”

“Don’t say that. I’m sure many people like to see you.”

Tyrion didn’t reply. They walked in silence for a while. The sun was shining bright above their heads.

“This place was actually quite beautiful during winter,” he said, “Only too cold.”

“I miss the cold sometimes.”

“Really?”

“I liked playing in the snow with my siblings.”

“I wasn’t allowed to go out much when I was your age. My father… well, he didn’t like people to know about me.”

“Why not?”

Tyrion sighed.

“He was ashamed of me, I guess. But Jaime took care of me. He used to get me out of the house when he could. People would laugh and point in my direction but I didn’t care, it was nice to be out.”

Sansa held his hand tighter. 

“My father was our protector,” she said, “When he died it was like our whole family died with him.”

“I’m sure you will find a new protector. It won’t be easy but your family will rise again, I know it. And speaking of protectors, it seems like your maid is having fun...”

Sansa looked back and almost burst into laughter. Jaime and Brienne were fighting in the mud. Her maid really did seem happy about it.

“Sansa, I need to be honest with you… I didn’t ask you to come here to see some flowers,” Tyrion said.

“You didn’t?”

“No. There’s something better I want to show you.”

Tyrion wouldn’t say what it was and kept an excited look on his face until they’ve reached a point of no return and Sansa saw it.

“It’s Drogon!” she was stunned. 

“Yes. This is where he rests.”

The dragon was indeed sleeping over some leafs. His breathing was so loud that Sansa felt silly for not hearing it before.

“Are we disturbing him? Should we be here?”

Tyrion laughed.

“Relax. Drogon sleeps like a rock. Let me show you.”

He approached the sleeping dragon. Sansa was apprehensive and even let out a little scream when Tyrion placed his hand over Drogon’s forehead.

“It’s alright, Sansa. He won’t harm you. Come.”

Sansa slowly walked over to the dragon and touched his scales.

“It’s warm,” she noticed.

“Yes. When he’s awake they are flaming hot.”

Her hand met Tyrion’s and he held it again. Sansa never felt something like this before but she knew it was love. They stare into each others eyes and shared a long kiss. She forgot that what they were doing was wrong, it didn’t feel wrong, it felt like it was meant to be.


	4. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, I got stuck in it so I just cut some stuff I thought were boring. The next ones will be better (I hope).
> 
> Anyway, this fic has 153 hits now so thank you for being interested in it!

Sansa didn’t want to say goodbye to Tyrion and go back home, but alas Brienne wouldn’t let her stay after dark.

“Don’t worry, my lady, I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other very soon,” he assured her with a wink.

“Until then, I’ll miss you, my lord.”

“As will I, my Sansa.”

The way he said her name made her blush. Sansa always dreamed of finding a good man who would love her as the knights of the songs loved their ladies, could Tyrion be it? On their way home, Brienne thought it was best to give her opinion on the subject.

“My lady, Tyrion seems like a good man, however...”

“I know, he’s a Lannister… but the war is over, Brienne!”

“This may be true, but the Lannisters and the Starks are at odds with each other since anyone can remember. It won’t be easy to convince your mother and your siblings to accept Tyrion, not to mention Tyrion’s maleficent sister.”

“You mean Cersei?”

“Yes, she’s very dangerous. Jaime told me she’s always planning to destroy the Starks. It’s not wise to be associated with a Lannister, milady.”

“You and Jaime seemed to be getting along just fine.”

Brienne lost her voice for a moment, Sansa almost burst into laughter. It was rare to see her maid so embarrassed. 

“He’s a very good fighter. One of the few ones left after the war,” the maid said.

“It’s alright, Brienne. These Lannister men can be very charming when they want.”

“That’s not what a meant, Sansa… milady!”, Brienne’s face was bright red, “I was always interested in sword fighting, but as a woman I wasn’t allowed to practice and couldn’t find anyone willing to really teach me.”

“And Jaime Lannister offered his talents?”

“Milady!”

“I’m talking about sword fighting!”

They both laughed. Brienne explained that Jaime wanted to help her learn how to fight, but she didn’t fully trusted him yet. When they got home, Sansa noticed her dress was full of dirt but surprisingly she didn’t care. Her day had been wonderful and nothing could ruin it.

“Oh, you are home!”, Catelyn Stark greeted them, “Finally. I’ve got some good news, Sansa.”

“What is it, mother?”

“Yara Greyjoy was just here, my love. We’ve decided that since the war is over, it’s time to end the disagreements between our families.”

“Oh!”, that made Sansa smile. If they could get along with the Greyjoys, then it wasn’t impossible to get along with the Lannisters.

“Yes, we are going to unite both of our Houses through marriage.”

“Marriage? I thought Yara didn’t want to get marry.”

“Not Yara, dear. Her brother Theon will marry you and you will become Lady Sansa Stark Greyjoy.”

“What?!”

“Yes, isn’t wonderful?” 

“No! Mother, I can’t marry him!”

Brienne held Sansa by the arms because for a moment it seemed like the young woman was going to fall into the floor. Catelyn was confused by that reaction.

“What’s the matter, Sansa? I thought you liked Theon.”

“Yes, but not like this. Theon and I are just friends. Mother, you can’t do this to us.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. Your father and I didn’t even like each other when we got marry. You will fall in love with Theon soon enough.”

“Mother, Theon is already in love with Jeyne Poole and I’m… too young to get marry.”

“That’s absurd! You are older than I was when I marry your father. And if it’s true that he’s in love with Jeyne don’t worry about it, he will forget her once he’s married to you.”

“But...”

“That’s enough, Sansa! Honestly, I thought you would be happy with this. You always wanted to have your own home so now you will. Don’t go acting like your sister now. You’ve always been the obedient one.”

Sansa couldn’t handle it anymore. She wanted to cry, so she ran upstairs to her bedroom without looking back at her mother or Brienne and shut the door.

Tyrion already missed Sansa. He loved to spend time with her. She never laughed at him and was always interested at what he had to say. He felt accepted when she was around. At night, he came to the Starks’ house and stood next to her window just like the night they’ve met, but instead of singing he heard the sound of crying.

“My lady?”

“Tyrion?”

He saw her look down the window, this time she was holding a candle so he could see her face. Sansa had tears on her cheek and her eyes were red.

“My dear, what happened?”

“Oh… it’s something terrible… you will hate me when I tell you.”

“Sansa, nothing in this world could ever make me hate you.”

“It’s… oh, it’s awful… Tyrion, I didn’t know… my mother wants to marry me with someone else.”

Tyrion felt as if his heart was broken into a million pieces.

“Is that what you want, my lady?”

“No, but it doesn’t matter what I want. We need to form a friendship with House Greyjoy.”

“I see… but, my lady, your wishes do matter. At least to me.”

“Stop being so kind. It’s only making this worse.”

Sansa wouldn’t stop sobbing.

“My lady, just tell me what you want. Maybe I can help.”

“I want you!”, she said, “I want to be with you and not worry about how our families will react. I want to be loved like the ladies in the songs are, not endured.”

“Well, my lady, I can tell you that I already love you like in a song. As for the other matter, well...”

“It’s impossible.”

“No, it’s just… very dangerous, but there is a way.”

“What way?”, she stopped crying at last.

“Maybe… you could marry me instead.”

Tyrion knew it was very dangerous, but it was worth it just to see her smile for that brief moment. He just hoped it wouldn’t be her last.


	5. Are the gods all evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for sticking up with me here!
> 
> This chapter is a bit sad, I'm sorry. It's ok if you don't feel like reading something sad right now (I almost didn't write it because I was sad too). But the stoy itself won't end in tragedy.

Maybe it was a terrible plan. Maybe they shouldn’t have done it. Tyrion wondered around the Sept of Baelor questioning his decision. He didn’t have much of a reputation to hold – everyone of them already calls him names behind his back and nothing would change that – but Sansa came from a respectable family, she was young and cherished. Her loved ones cared for her and they were acting without their consent or even knowledge. Her life could be ruined beyond repair.

Varys was terribly quiet, which made Tyrion think he had something to say but would rather wait until Tyrion’s patience was over.

“What? What is it?”, Tyrion finally asked just to end his agony.

“This is a beautiful Sept, my lord. I’ve been to weddings here before, but there were usually more people to witness the event...”

“And what would you have me do? She can’t marry the Greyjoy boy! They don’t want to marry. Yes, this is unfair and she will probably never see her family again… oh, what have we done? Maybe there’s still time to warn her. Maybe she didn’t leave her home yet. Tell her I’m going away… better yet, tell her I died. Yes, she would be happier without me.”

“Oh, to be in love… how can such a beautiful thing bring pain?”

“Damn it! I don’t have time for your sayings, your… vague sentences!”, Tyrion’s nervous voice echoed in the empty room, “Just tell Sansa that… that… Cersei found out about us and she had me killed. I’ll run away on that ship alone. It’s better this way… she needs to be with her family, not with me.”

“If that’s what you want, my lord, then you better hurry. Lady Sansa might get here any moment now and it will be a lot harder to convince her that you are dead if you are still here breathing and standing.”

Tyrion didn’t move. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he couldn’t just give up on her. They had just met… and somehow it seemed like they’ve always knew each other. Tyrion felt as if they belonged together even if the evidences would tell otherwise. He didn’t know if the gods were real or not, but meeting Sansa didn’t seem like it was a random incident. Someone, somewhere, had planned for them to meet and fall in love… but why? How can someone be so cruel as to join two people who can’t be together? Are the gods all evil?

The doors of the Sept opened and Tyrion knew it was too late to escape now. More than that, he didn’t want to. Two figures walked into the Sept, he knew they were his bride and her maid. Sansa removed her hooded coat when she got close to him. She looked like a dream, a fairytale princess, in her wedding dress. Tyrion never saw such a beautiful woman before. How could he leave her now?

“Sansa...”

“My lord… you look very dashing,” she said. Her smile was big and her eyes were glowing.

“Who? Me? I hope not, since I plan to catch a ship later and don’t want to draw attention.” 

“Maybe you should get going then,” Brienne spoke. Tyrion almost felt the cut of a blade when she looked at him. Not even Queen Daenerys had stared down to an enemy with such despise. 

“Brienne is against this… but it’s what I want,” Sansa said it with a firm voice.

“Are you sure, my lady? I don’t want to force you into marriage. Life on the run will be very difficult. You might regret this decision later.”

Sansa placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

“Life without you would be even worse,” she said.

Tyrion kissed the back of her hand. He felt the same way.

“We should hurry then, as your maid said. Varys will awake the septon and...”

Somebody came running into the Sept and Tyrion’s heart skipped a bit. They’ve been discovered. He feared the worse… Cersei, Catelyn Stark, or even Tywin Lannister back from the dead… but it was just Podrick.

“Sir, come quick!”, the squire said agitated, “It’s your brother! He’s about to die!”

Jaime didn’t agree with his brother’s plan. Mostly because he didn’t want to lose his little brother forever. Tyrion would run away with his wife to Pentos or some distant place and he would probably never see him again. Nevertheless, he stayed out of his brother’s way. Jaime knew Tyrion’s life was never easy and he deserved some happiness, even if it that meant they would part ways.

He stayed guarding the Stark house while Sansa and Brienne climbed down from the balcony with the help of his squire. Thinking of Brienne cheered him up a bit. She was good with a sword, maybe they could start a life together after Sansa and Tyrion left. It’s not like the Starks would keep her around when they find out what she did.

“What are you doing here?”, someone behind him said. He turned around to find out it was a little girl.

“Oh, hello, girl. I was just passing by. What are you doing out here alone in the middle of the night?”

“How dare you speak to me this way, Lannister? I am Arya of House Stark and this is my home. I have more right to be here than you.”

“Aren’t you a sweetheart? Believe me, Stark, I have no intention to stay here at your home. As I said, I was just passing by...”

“No Lannisters are allowed here. No Lannisters pass by the Stark residence. Do you take me for a fool, sir? I don’t care about what you did at the War, a Lannister doesn’t deserve my sympathy.”

“Alrigth, listen...”

“Is that Sansa? Where is she going?”

Jaime tried to get Arya’s attention, but the girl had seen enough.

“You are kidnapping my sister!”

“No, I am not.”

Arya pulled out a sword, taking Jaime by surprise.

“Bring my sister back right now if you wish to stay alive!”

“Listen, girl… Arya… I really don’t want to hurt you...”

Arya attempts to strike him with her sword but Jaime defends himself just in time. The girl didn’t give up so easily and Jaime was amazed by how talented she was for a girl her age. It was almost a fair fight. His squired finally showed up after seen he was in danger.

“Sir Jaime!”

“Podrick, stay back!”

That pause was all it took for Arya to hit him. The pain was more than he could bare. Jaime fell on the ground and Arya stood back, in shock.

“Sir Jaime!”, Podrick realized what just happened, “Sir Jaime, your hand...”

Jaime could not hear a word for his own screams were too loud. He lost his right hand. Arya ran away to her home in tears.

“Tyrion… Brienne...”, Jaime managed to say.

“I’m going to call for your brother right now, Sir.”

Jaime wanted to say no. He wanted to say “let my brother be free” but he couldn’t. Instead, he lied on the ground alone in the dark while Podrick left. By the time the Starks and Tyrion got there, he was already dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost over now. Thanks for giving it a chance, I hope you like what's coming next.


End file.
